Sulphur the SilkWing
__notoc__ This is user:PuppyLuvr06’s OC, please do not use without permission! Thank you! “We throw filth on the living and flowers on the dead...”- Another World, The Fold Sulphur is a SilkWing servant who lives with her master/mistress in the Hornet Hive. Subject to change very, very soon, so nothing below besides appearance is quite relevant. Appearance Sulphur kinda looks what she was named after, but not really. Gonna try to re-describe colors... Sulphur is a thin SilkWing, which isn’t all that uncommon for servants like her. But she’s a bit taller than average, standing beside Mourning with almost half a head more. Her eyes are a sky blue-ish. She normally wears a light blue veil and scarf, turning her into one of the prettiest SilkWings in Hornet Hive. Backstory Sulphur grew up with a tormenting family. They didn’t really care for her, or wish her luck on anything, just watch as she failed. Yet somehow, she was surprised when they told her they sold her to two HiveWings. A few days before her Metamorphosis, Sulphur met Mourning. They spent the rest of the day together, laughing as if they’d known each other for years. It was exactly what the SilkWing needed; someone to talk to, that wasn’t going to talk bad about everything she told them. And soon, they fell in love. Sulphur got her wings and started working for her HiveWing masters, Almandine and Jasper. They weren’t friendly, but she knew that they could’ve been a lot worse. She worked for them and hoped, that maybe the pain of the real world would disappear. Many things got thrown at her from the time she was nine to back when she was six, given Almandine’s weekly episodes after she’d fail at something. Sulphur just escaped whenever she could, hoping to catch Mourning in an open spot or just to hide from the HiveWings. And that’s basically how she’s living now, on the verge of running away from the Hives for a better place, if only she was confident Mourning would be there, too. Otherwise, she works as hard as she can with seemingly endless dexterity and patience, until her darker thoughts emerge from the shadows of that peacefulness. Until the one day Mourning came to her with a dragonet. She was shocked at the suggestion of raising the child together, but she accepted either way. While Jasper and Almandine may not be willing to let her care for the dragonet most days, she has time to spend with her when Mourning comes to visit. Personality Sulphur is a quiet, peaceful dragon if there ever was one. She’s always the last to freak out or panic or anger, and uses that calmness to calm down anyone else. When she is stressed or angered, she normally finds a quiet place to relax—most of the time that being somewhere outside of the Hive or near Mourning. Though, many of her thoughts are muddled together and is quite shy. She yearns for peace in the Cold War between the HiveWings and SilkWings, but knows that there’s nothing anyone could ever do to change it. After all, they’re just dragons. Sulphur dreams of a peaceful place, where she can rest with Mourning. To run away to a perfect world, far away from the pain the Hives created... Relations Jasper and Almandine- These two HiveWings are Sulphur’s masters. She serves them, nothing else. Mourning- Mourning Cloak, or just Mourning, is Sulphur’s quote-unquote girlfriend. When they can escape the rules of their HiveWing superiors, they enjoy peaceful brunches and get-togethers. They’re both well aware of their growing fondness for one another, and hope their HiveWings don’t mind. Marbled- Sulphur had only known this dragonet for a very short time, and pities her as much as Mourning does. She hopes it won’t be too weird for Marble- being raised by two mothers, none of them sharing her blood. Other * Sulphur is a yellow butterfly, and I put just about 2 seconds worth of research into the name because it won’t give me both the name and pictures. * Sulphur is slightly artistically-inclined and a nice cook, dabbling in her free time and cooking for her masters Gallery Photos Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)